frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Linny Barilar
Linny Barilar is a playable character in Front Mission 3, though only for Emma's plot route. During Alisa's plot route, the player can still see Linny on the Barilar Family's corporate website but will not encounter him in person. Linny Barilar is the son of Barden and Beatrice Barilar. A basic biography of Linny was provided on the family website. After he graduated from Toraj University, Linny would work in a manure processing plant to design facilities and control systems. For the Barilar family corporation, he sells methane wanzers through direct interaction and demonstration to the customers. In addition, Linny offers and teaches the methane wanzer pilot training himself. Emma's Storyline The main protagonist and his group were on the hunt for MIDAS. Depending on what happens during a previous battle they may end up being introduced to Linny earlier. The protagonists would investigate the information that there was an explosion in Sulawesi. They would enter a Palopo Bar where they would ask about the explosion. The bartender would reveal it was the Barilar farm but no more. By coincidence, a "Snotty Girl" and her butler entered the bar and caused a scene. She blurted out "Uncle Barilar" and in response to being questioned by the main protagonist's group she would reveal that the explosion was due to an experiment and that the main protagonist's group should just stay away from the farm. However, when pressed further, she accuse them of trying to learn the farm's secrets and left. Upon arriving at the farm in Rantepao, Indonesia, the main protagonist and company arrived right when an explosion occurred. They would then witness the Barilar Family (including Linny) testing their methane wanzers. But when Barden spotted the intruders, he would end up initiating an attack with the methane wanzers. In addition, the "Snotty Girl" - revealed as Pham Luis - and her butler would reappear to assist the Barilar family in this fight against the "spies". After defeating the eccentric bunch, the main protagonist and his company would learn that the explosion was from the methane wanzers and not related to what they were seeking. Regardless if Linny was met on the farm, the main protagonist and his group would later meet Linny in the Da Han Zhong. On their way to Kunming, they would encounter the methane wanzer salesman arguing with the Wulong Mercenaries. The combatant Wulong members insulted Linny's product and family, while Linny mocked the mercenaries as commoners. In the ensuing fight, Linny would get trashed. The main protagonist and his friends would intervene (somewhat reluctantly). After the battle to push out the Wulong, other members of the Barilar family would arrive and along with Linny would explain their work on-site. Linny would pry into the protagonists' affairs, offer his help, and joins the party even though no one actually requested the help or approved his joining. Gallery File:FM3 LinnyBarilar.jpg|''Front Mission 3'' concept art of Linny Barilar. File:FM3 LinnyFace.jpg|Face portrait art of Linny. File:FM3 LinnyFaceSketch.gif|Face sketch of Linny. Trivia *The Barilar family has associations with the Luis family, the wealthiest family in the O.C.U. Philippines. Linny Barilar is Pham Luis' cousin. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 3 characters